Jaque Mate
by Sweetsugarhoney
Summary: Jasper está decidido a ganar al ajedrez y, para diversión de Edward, se lo está tomando muy a pecho. Lamentablemente, entre la lujuria de Emmett y la lencería de Alice, el estratega está condenado a perder por falta de concentración. One-shot J/A, E/R.


**Pre-Twilight.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jaque Mate<strong>

No sonrías, Edward. Piensa en otra cosa, no sonrías…

Será mejor que se me grabe esta idea en la cabeza antes de que Jasper se de cuenta de la gracia que me causa verlo con la mano en la barbilla, analizando la disposición de cada pieza en el tablero como si estuviera diseñando su propio itinerario de guerra.

Todos en la familia suponen que sólo con Alice puedo disfrutar una partida de ajedrez. Desde el punto de vista del juego, tienen razón. Ella es la única con quien sé que las chances de perder son más altas. Yo leo su mente, ella ve mis próximos movimientos, y la partida se vuelve una apuesta por ver cuál de nuestros poderes gana.

Sin embargo, la realidad es que para mí no hay oponente más divertido que Jasper. Por un lado, no es lo suficientemente mal jugador como para aburrirme. Quizás no represente un gran desafío para un lector de mentes, pero hay que admitir que el hombre pierde con dignidad, y creo que alguna vez hasta me ha ganado. Sea como sea, al menos no se estresa al medio de la partida y tira el tablero por los aires como lo hace Rosalie, cuando ve que en cinco minutos ya se ha quedado con tres piezas y yo no he perdido ni una. Y tampoco hace como Emmett, que espera alguna distracción mía para cambiar las piezas de lugar, como si yo no me fuera a dar cuenta.

Pero para ser brutalmente honesto, lo entretenido de jugar contra Jasper no es lo que hace con las piezas de madera, sino lo que hace con los engranajes de su cabeza. He leído mentes por más de un siglo, y he escuchado los pensamientos más disparatados, pero pocas cosas me causan tanta gracia como oír el diálogo interno de mi hermano cuando se sienta a jugar una partida de ajedrez.

Desde el momento en que el tablero está dispuesto, los ojos se le entrecierran como a los vaqueros de los westerns (seguramente son resabios que le quedan de su tierna infancia en Texas) y su mente empieza a correr como loca. Es como si viajara 150 años en el tiempo y retornara a sus épocas de Confederado, o tal vez a sus años trazando tácticas y entrenando neófitos para las guerras del Sur. Lo mejor es que, al compenetrarse tanto en el juego y ponerse a pensar una y mil estrategias para "llevar a su ejército a la victoria" (juro que eso lo he sacado de su propia cabeza), puedo leerle la mente sin problemas, porque se olvida completamente de mi don.

_«__Bien, la situación está controlada…__» _Ahí va otra vez. _«__Veamos el campo de batalla… Cinco bajas en la tropa ligera, eso es más de lo que tenía calculado… Pero ya tengo dos hombres infiltrados en territorio enemigo… Debo tener cuidado con esas torres, se están encolumnando para atacar por el frente izquierdo… Si muevo este alfil hacia allí… No, alto. Previsión, Jasper… Será mejor replegar aquí… Sí, eso es, cambiaremos de táctica…__»_

Dios, qué ganas de reírme. Será mejor que piense en otra cosa.

Jasper mueve el alfil unos casilleros hacia atrás, protegiendo a su rey, y yo no tardo en hacer mi propia jugada. Muevo mi caballo, amenazando a su alfil, y mi hermano frunce el ceño.

_«Maldición, ¿cómo no vi ese caballo? Es un espía, hay que tener cuidado con él… Debo proteger a mis hombres… Contraatacaré, el ataque es la mejor defensa.»_

Desvío la mirada hacia el sillón donde se encuentra recostado Emmett, una pierna colgando muy plácidamente mientras nos observa con picardía. Su voz interna llega hasta mi cabeza, llamando mi atención.

_«__Ey, Eddie, ¿ya empezó a hablar de destruir al enemigo?__»_ me pregunta sacando a relucir esos grandes dientes blancos, y me encuentro nuevamente haciendo el mayor esfuerzo para no explotar en una carcajada. Emmett sabe de los delirios guerreros de Jasper cuando participa de algún juego de mesa, pero por precaución prefiere no mencionarlo en voz alta. La última vez que lo hizo fue mientras jugaban a la batalla naval, y Jasper se enojó tanto que terminó tirándole el portaaviones y los dos submarinos por la cabeza.

Como no puedo contestarle, miro disimuladamente hacia un costado y luego hacia el otro, para darle a entender a Emmett que la respuesta a su pregunta es negativa.

_«__Ah, entonces todavía está en la fase 2_._»_

Ahora frunzo el ceño casi imperceptiblemente. ¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

_«__Ya sabes, la fase 2__» _me contesta con la mente. _«__Esa donde ya habla de tropas y bajas pero aún no ha jurado arrasar con la ciudad y no dejar ni un hombre en pie.__»_

Echo la cabeza atrás y le respondo con una mirada que ríe por mí. Cualquiera diría que estamos exagerando, pero juro que así de chiflado se pone Jasper. Una vez hasta lo oí hablar de "salvar el honor y acabar con Edwardlandia a como dé lugar".

Mi oponente levanta el rostro y nos echa una mirada fulminante a Emmett y a mí.

—Ríanse todo lo que quieran, pero esta vez sí que voy a ganar yo —asegura con una media sonrisa que derrocha confianza y determinación.

Evidentemente, aunque no hemos dado señas al respecto, su don ya le fue con el cuento de que nuestro estado de ánimo se ha puesto demasiado jocoso, y el muy ingenuo cree que se debe a que estamos esperando a que pierda. Mejor así. Si supiera que nos reímos de lo trastornado que está, nos declararía la guerra de verdad.

_«__Ya verá éste__» _jura para sus adentros,_«__que ni sueñe con que voy a iniciar la retirada, esto no termina hasta que Jasper Whitlock arrasa con todo.__»_

Fase 3, allá vamos.

_«Por el escudo de Texas que esta batalla la gano yo, no por nada tengo el record del Mayor más joven del ejér… ¿Quién viene llegando?»_

Los pensamientos de Jasper se ven interrumpidos por el mismo ruido de pasos que oímos Emmett y yo. Segundos más tarde la puerta se abre de par en par, y entran Rosalie y Alice, cargadas de bolsas de todos tamaños y colores.

—Ya volvimos, Monito —saluda Rose a mi hermano mayor. Con su mejor sonrisa, él se levanta del sillón y se desplaza a su lado a la velocidad de la luz.

—Qué bueno, bebé. Ya te extrañaba —le dice como el gran esposo baboso que es. Le quita de las manos todas las bolsas y las carga en un solo brazo, y con el otro le rodea la cintura, mientras Rosalie le devuelve la sonrisa—. Me hacen falta unos mimos.

No tengo ninguna intención de leerle la mente al grandote, pero parece un estéreo al que le han subido el volumen hasta las nubes.

_«¡Se-xo, se-xo, se-xo con mi Rose!_» canturrea.

Me llevo el pulgar y el índice al puente de la nariz y presiono con fuerza, a ver si así consigo aliviar un poco la tensión. Por suerte, no soy el único afectado. Por el rabillo del ojo veo a Jasper pasarse una mano por la frente y rodar los ojos.

_«Siempre lo mismo, Emmett… Rose apenas llega y tú ya entras en ebullición… Y yo con este don de porquería sintiendo la lujuria que te sale a chorros… Dios, qué bonita está Alice…»_

—Ummm, ¿sí? —Rose se le pega a Emmett y lo besa en los labios—. A mi también me hacen falta unos mimos.

Qué suerte la mía. ¿Por qué unos tanto y otros tan poco? Menos mal que por lo menos yo no tengo la empatía de Jasper, o tendría que correr a buscar una compañera que me ayude a calmarme un poco.

—Lo que les hace falta es un baldazo de agua helada —comenta mi rubio hermano por lo bajo, más incómodo que de costumbre. Estoy de acuerdo.

—¿Agua helada? —Emmett le echa una sonrisa burlona, y luego mira a Rose con su mejor cara de casanova—. No, mejor un baño calentito, ¿no, bebé?

—¿Con mucha espuma?

—Con mucha espuma, nena.

—¿Y me enjabonas y luego yo te enjabono?

—Todas las veces que quieras.

—Suena genial— asiente ella.

_«__¿Qué hice para merecer esto?__»_ escucho la agonía interna de Jasper, y sé perfectamente a qué se debe. Mi pobre hermano sabe por experiencia que, por mucho que lo intente, al final la lujuria de Emmett se le va a hacer propia, y toda su estrategia de guerra va a volar de un plumazo por culpa de los bajos instintos. Yo tengo la posibilidad de bloquear algunos pensamientos y concentrarme en otros, pero a Jasper eso se le hace bastante más difícil con su don, y a menos que suceda un milagro y alguien se enfurezca o se deprima sin remedio, las emociones explosivas de mi hermano mayor van a ahogar todo lo demás y lo van a arrastrar a su antojo.

Rosalie y Emmett desaparecen escaleras arriba, encerrados en su fogosa y pegajosa burbuja, y Alice se acerca a los saltitos, ubicándose al lado de Jasper.

—¿Cómo estuvo el día de compras, querida? —mi hermano levanta la cabeza y la mira con cariño, pero un brillo particular se asoma en su mirada en cuanto le echa un vistazo rápido a las bolsas. _«__Trae lencería, se compró lencería… Voy a matarte, Emmett, si no fuera por ti no andaría babeando por un par de prendas de encaj… ¿Será un negligé? Por favor, que sea un negligé...__»_

Sí, lo que nos temíamos. La lascivia de Emmett ya empezó a causar estragos. Ahora sí que Jasper no me gana esta partida ni en sueños.

—Oh, estuvo genial, nos divertimos mucho— le contesta Alice con una sonrisa radiante—. ¿Qué tal ustedes?

Desde arriba se escucha el agua que corre y las risas de mis hermanos mayores. Parece que el grandulón la está correteando a Rose por la habitación para sacarle la ropa a mordiscones.

_«__Fantásticamente bien, intentando no entrar en combustión espontánea…__»_ es la primera respuesta de Jasper, pero la cambia por una menos drástica.

—Pues, Emmett estuvo echado mirando el techo, y yo aquí estoy, decidido a ganarle a Edward de una vez por todas —contesta él, y la risita de mi hermana no se hace esperar. —¿Qué? ¿Por qué te ríes?

—Yo que tú no tendría demasiadas esperanzas, Jazz —responde ella, posando su pequeña mano en el hombro de su esposo. Sólo con leer su mente comprendo por qué lo dice. Ha tenido una visión, y me ha visto ganar la partida.

Jasper sacude la cabeza y le sonríe. Parece que él también, a su manera, le ha leído la mente, o será que la conoce tan bien que sabe a lo que se refiere.

—No me importa lo que hayas visto, cielo, yo voy a revertir el futuro, ya verás.

Sí, Jasper es muy tenaz. O más bien un cabeza dura. Si no tenía chances antes de la revolución hormonal, ahora no tiene ni la más remota posibilidad de nada.

—Pues cruzaré los dedos para que lo logres —Alice vuelve a reír y le da un beso en la mejilla—. De mientras aprovecharé yo también para tomar una ducha.

Marche la última estocada para un vampiro con empatía y aficionado a la lencería francesa.

_«¿Ducha, ha dicho ducha?... ¿Mi Alice en la ducha?... ¿Desnuda, con el agua cayéndole por el cuerpo?... ¿Y yo jugando al ajedrez con Edward?...»._ Genial, gracias por la parte que me toca. __«_Basta, Jasper, compórtate, estás en medio de una batalla, tenemos que vencer al enemigo…»_

Jasper quiere mirar el tablero y concentrarse, pero Alice se aleja escaleras arriba y a mi hermano se le van los ojos.

_«__Qué trasero más hermoso, amor__»_ piensa, y no se si es que le manda el mensaje por telepatía o qué, pero Alice se da vuelta y le guiña un ojo, al tiempo que se escucha el ruido de Emmett y Rose saltando en la tina como dos rocas en un vaso de agua.

—Jaque — muevo una torre y traigo a Jasper de vuelta a la realidad. Está que echa humo.

—No voy a perder —me dice con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Tienes un as bajo la manga?

_«__No__»_ piensa.

—Siempre —responde en voz alta, mintiendo descaradamente.

Bien, veamos cuál es su próxima jugada, entonces. Contaré un minuto, y estará acabado; eso se los aseguro. Nadie con empatía puede luchar contra el volcán Emmett cuando entra en erupción.

_«A ver, si muevo el alfil… ¿Soy yo o estos alfiles se parecen a los pechos de Alice?... Maldita seas, Emmett, mira las cosas que estoy pensando por culpa de tu lujuria… ¿Cómo un par de piezas de madera se van a parecer a…? Pero en serio, son pequeños y redonditos, y esa bolita de ahí parece un pezón… ¿Qué demonios? ¡Ay, Emmett, cómo te odio!...» _

Diecinueve segundos, veinte, veintiuno...

__«_Basta, concentración, concentración… Sólo son tus hermanos teniendo sexo en la bañera… Y tu hermosa esposa con la que podrías estar teniendo sexo en la ducha ahora mismo… Con lo que me gusta hacerle el amor en la ducha, con la espuma cayéndole por… ¡Ajedrez, Jasper, ajedrez! Te vas a olvidar de todo este asunto y vas a derrotar a Edward cueste lo que cueste, por el honor de Texas y la Confederación. Aquí no vale ni la lujuria de Emmett, ni la ducha con Alice, ni la lencería… ¿De qué color será?... Tal vez es roja…» _

Treinta y cinco, treinta y seis...

___«__Con lo sexy que le queda el rojo… Si es un negligé rojo juro que no la dejo salir de la cama hasta que tengamos que ir a cazar para reponer energías… Basta, la partida, la partida. Hay que ordenar las tropas… Mejor dejamos el alfil, será mejor avanzar con el caballo… Sí, eso es, Jasper, cabalgando llegaremos lejos… Hay que cabalgar… Qué ganas de cabalgar con Alice en la cama… No, definitivamente voy a tener que hablar con Emmett, así no se puede vivir…» _

Cuarenta y ocho, cuarenta y nueve...

____«___Estrategia, Jasper, piensa en la estrategia, todo está en la estrategia. Ganaremos la batalla, y la guerra será nuestra… Y ahora están jadeando. Perfecto, esto no se puede poner peor… Sí, se está poniendo peor, me están empezando a apretar los pantalones… ¡Ya mueve una maldita pieza!»_

Un minuto. Por fortuna para la salud mental de mi hermano y la mía propia, Jasper estira una mano y mueve el caballo.

No hay caso, yo lo anuncié. La fogosidad de Emmett le ha quemado las neuronas.

—Jaque Mate —declaro con una sonrisa triunfal, comiéndome su alfil y dejando a su rey sin escapatoria.

Jasper abre los ojos como una lechuza y los clava en el tablero, sorprendido con su propia estupidez. Revisa todas las piezas, y confirma que ha perdido como un niño.

_«Pero, pero... __¡Maldito seas, Emmett! ¡Tú y tu Rose y tu lujuria y tu estúpido sexo en el baño y tu…!__»_ despotrica en su cabeza, pero de repente otra idea se cruza por su mente. _«__Momento… Alice todavía está en la ducha… bañándose desnuda… ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí?__»_

—Bien-jugado-Edward-nos-vemos-al-rato— me dice todo de golpe y sale disparado como un rayo hacia la habitación que comparte con Alice.

No me queda más que rodar los ojos y sacudir la cabeza. Por lo visto tendré que quedarme guardando las piezas mientras él se va a hacer el amor con su esposa.

Al final tenía razón. El muy condenado salió ganando.

* * *

><p><strong>Un pequeño OS que se me ocurrió después de leer un fic donde Alice y Jazz jugaban al ajedrez. Pobre Edward, las cosas que tiene que escuchar XD Y Jazz... sí, es todo un estratega, pero no deja de ser hombre, jeje. Espero que les haya gustado, desde ya gracias por leer, y si quieren dejar un comentario voy a estar más que agradecida :)<strong>

**pd: si alguien acá lee "Amor Real, amor verdadero", les pido un poquito de paciencia, el próximo cap va a tardar un poco más de lo habitual. Gracias ;)**


End file.
